You Never Left Me
by princessOFdarkeness
Summary: Riku's all alone with no one and nothing to turn to for help... only memories of Sora. Set to the song Never Alone by Barlow Girl.


This is a song called 'Never Alone' by Barlow Girl who I happen to adore by the way. I was sitting at my computer thinking about stuff and decided it was time for me to write a story throughout the lyrics of a song. I always wanted to by coulf never think of a plot to go along with the wrds of a song I knew. And then this sort of hit me in the face. Well, I hope you like it and I would like to dedicate this to my best friend Brandon aka **twisted-hearts**... who will probably laugh at me and say 'I'm still here you know.' but they plan on moving away. Actually, three of my best friends because they all seem to be leaving. Oh great, now I went and depressed myself... this is a bit of how I feel about Brandon going away so the emotions are patually mine.

Enough depressing stuf, on with the song already - (someone turn the radio on already so we can get started)

Oh yeah, they **bold** stuff is the song, the _italic_ stuff is thought of the character, and the normal is talking and actions of the character. Just so you know.

**You Never Left Me **

**By: princessOFdarkness **

**I waited for you today**

_I was always just waiting for you in the end to come and save me, to save me from myself and my fears. You always had to come get me out of trouble because I was too pathetic and too weak to get myself ouut of trouble in the end. What I wouldn't give to be more like you, to have someone depend on me and make me feel needed again. Instead I'm just here, alone again waiting for you to come back to me and tell me everything's gonna be okay._

**But you didn't show  
No no.**

"Sora," Riku sighed against the wind blowing about him, ruffing his black cloak so it fluttered eerily about his body. Tears glinted dully of the pale cheeks of his thin face as he looked at the dismal scenery in front of him almost desperate for a sight of his dear lost friend that he knew was never going to come. "I need you, come back."

**  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?**

Riku teetered cautiously on the edge of the cassam below him, loking down ito the depths of his own despair. He loved Sora with all his heart, but when the Door to Darkness had been shut he had been shut behind it without a hope of ever seeing his love again. And now that he had made his way through the darkness of his wn heart he couldn't find him, his Sora was gone.

**You told me to call  
Said you'd be there**

"SORA!" Riku yelled into the wind, the sorrow filling his body and soul until he couldn't hold it any longer.

**And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?**

_Sora always was too busy to ay attention to me really. He was always taking care of Kairi and being friends with everyone on the island to even notice I loved him so. Why did I ever think he would love me in return?_

**I cried out with no reply**

"SORA!"

**And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone**

Riku ran away from the edge, back into the terrible city to which he clung, back to the place he went whenever he needed to forget everything that had happened to him. "Why can't I just admit it? Sora's never coming back for me, I'm on my own now for good."

**And though I cannot see you**

"Just once, I just want to see your face once more." Riku sobbed, breaking down completely now that he was out of sight and away from the rest of the cruel world as it seemed to him in his depressed state of mind. "I miss you so much."

**And I can't explain why  
Such a deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life.**

_I just used to think anything was possible with Sora around. That kid could move mountains if he wanted to it seemed with the way he was so possitive all the time no matter what life threw at him or hit him in the face with. He's the one that saved Kairi and me after all when I was too weaked by my own thirst for power and darkness to save myself of anyone else for that matter. How could I have been so stupid?_

**We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me.**

"I'll always be here with you in your heart Riku." Sora's voice called, carried to his sorrowful friend on the wind. Riku looked around for his friend but realized all too quickly it was just his imagination playing tricks on him again.

**And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen.**

Riku's long pale fingers flew to his long silver hair as it did on so many occations when he was frustrated. It calmed him down more than anything else could... except Sora. Sora was the one person who could talk Riku out of a rage without getting punched in the face for trying.

**I** **cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone**

"I'll never be alone again, I'll always have Sora with me to help me pull through... in my heart." Riku smiled fantly to himself before plunging himself into the darkness and back into the battle that was his life.

Hope ya liked it, it was sad for me to write at times because it kept reminding me Brandon's leaving me soon but this is how it turned out. Just a reminder, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song which was written and recorded by Barlow Girl.


End file.
